


Third Jumper

by Millie55



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Divergent Timelines, Drabble, Eric as Divergent, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie55/pseuds/Millie55
Summary: A new group of initiates has arrived at Dauntless to begin their training, but first, they must jump.PROMPT: Eye Contact - Write about two people seeing each other for the first time.





	Third Jumper

Toes teetered on the edge, the wind of Chicago’s crisp morning air leaving the initiate breathless. The transfer was still dressed in blue, her skirt whipped her knees, and as her coat pulled away from sweat-drenched flesh, it was caught by the wind and became lost to the city and the faction-less.

 

Bright eyes glanced back, catching sight of the dark fabric before it was pulled over the ledge of the building where she had jumped to from the train only moments ago. Choosing Dauntless was proven to be a greater thrill than anticipated. The sweat of adrenaline was whisked away by the smooth cotton of her blouse. First was the climb up to the train tracks, jumping on then off the train, and here she was, facing another jump but she did not know where she would end up.

 

The eyes of her fellow initiates were watching her, making pale flesh tingle. Only two others had jumped before her, and each time her heart had jumped up into her throat. The young woman refused to be the first, and would not dare be the last. She could only assume that in some way their order was to be evaluated. Behind her, she could hear the crowd behind her grow restless. While no one spoke loudly, they muttered, wondering if she would jump at all. That paranoia, of what they were saying only made her stomach knot. She had to jump, and she had to do it now.

 

Feet stepped out of tight, black Mary-Janes and felt the solid stone of the ledge, it sent chills through her bones and soon nothing was felt but the air rushing behind her and gravity drawing her down into the void. Eyes were wide, watching as the distance between herself and the sky grew greater. The grey walls of dauntless enveloped her into the cold darkness. She knew the end of her quick journey was drawing near, by the net that captured her frame.

 

A gasp took her throat-- her first breath since the jump. Quivering hands took hold of the rope as she found her composure. Arms pulled at the webbing, bringing her to the edge where a pair of rough hands took hold of her petite form.

 

The strength of the Dauntless male lifted the girl’s frame with ease. She was the first female jumper, which impressed him-- and chances were she was one of the smallest initiates in this group. With her bare feet meeting the ground, she stood a near foot shorter than he. Dark, almost ebony tendrils were knotted from the fall and framed wide eyes, strong cheekbones, and plump lips. In her Erudite blue she was damn near perfect, but this transfer, she would look better in Dauntless black.

 

“Third jumper--” the voice of Dauntless Leader Eric boomed as he looked back over the first jumpers and the Dauntless that loitered around them to welcome to their new lives. He waited patiently for her to speak, it was obvious that the shock of the fall was still with her, yet her eyes seemed completely captivated by him. He was unlike any man she had seen with his cold eyes, piercings along his brows and tattoos that covered his skin. The young initiate would not be able to fathom that that man that still held her in his arms was once an Erudite himself. Dauntless had consumed him, and soon it would consume her too. When her name left her lips you could almost see a semblance of a smile spread out over his often stone cold grimace. “Third jumper, Delilah.”


End file.
